Mew Mew or kish's sis?
by Sakuranbo-Chan
Summary: [COMPLETE] there’s a new alien that the mew mew’s have yet to met…she’s kish’s little sis! Unlike Kish, Pie, and Tart she can disguise herself as a human...but what if she was a mew mew...? who's side would she chose...? alein or human?
1. Undercover

A/N: hello ppls! This is my very first Tokyo mew mew ficcy! So it might not be as good as some other stories but I really hope that you will read my fic! Ok! Here is the summery of my story!!!!  
  
Summery: there's a new alien that the mew mew's have yet to met...she's kish's little sis! Unlike Kish, Pie, and Tart she can disguise herself as a human...this could lead to a little problem for the mew mew's what will they do...? And how will they do it...? Read and find out!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fic that Reiko Yoshida, and Mai Ikumi created! All I own is Candy (kish's little sis) and the idea for this story!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter1: Undercover  
  
Kish, a green haired alien with quite a nick for teasing Ichigo sat at his desk tapping a weird shaped pen. He wanted to go tease Ichigo a bit but if he did pie would be furious. Kish stood up. Why the hell should he care what pie said...?  
  
Kish sighed.  
  
He knew the answer very well their master deep blue had put pie in charge and would easily give pie permission to kill him. Kish sat down defeated. He laid back in his chair closed his eyes and dreamed of the planet earth once was. Kish smiled. How he wanted to go back in time and stay there forever...  
  
"OGGA BOOGA DE BOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" a female voice cried  
  
Kish eyes shot open as he fell from his chair all in an effort to get to his feet. In all of his confusion he accidentally shot a ball of fire at the main computer frame...  
  
Crashing it.  
  
Kish stood up furious.  
  
"CANDIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU LITTLE BRAT! I OUTTA KILL YOU RIGHT NOW!!!!!" Kish screamed  
  
"HMPH! How many times to I have to tell you KISH? Don't call me Candis! Call me candy! Got that? C-A-N...uh..."candy said as she frowned because she couldn't spell her name.  
  
Kish just shut his eyes and walked away swearing under his breathe just as pie walked in.  
  
"Candy I have a very important job for you" Pie said while looking candy straight in the eye.  
  
"Hmm...?" candy said not even glancing at pie  
  
"I need you take your human form and go undercover at Ichigo Momommiya school gather as much information on the mew mew's as you can...also I am going to infuse fox genes with you genes so you can "pretend" like you are on their side and gather information while messing things up for them so that we have the upper advantage...got it...?" pie asked  
  
Candy smiled, "I understand completely"  
  
Pie narrowed his eyes. "Good"  
  
With a flick of hi finger Pie transported candy to earth in her human form.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo had woken up extra early to go see Masaya at his kendo club.... But .... the gym was already 

surrounded by girls from all over the distract.  
  
Ichigo sighed, "I'll never get here early enough to see aoyama-kun..."  
  
With this Ichigo started to walk to her class but she stopped when she saw a girl that had her blonde hair up in two braids and she had bluish greenish eyes and she had never seen her before. Ichigo smiled maybe she could be friends with her. Ichigo ran up to the girl and smiled, "hi my name is Ichigo Momommiya wannabe friends...?"  
  
The girl turned to face Ichigo.  
  
"Ichigo Momommiya...?" she asked  
  
Ichigo nodded.  
  
"Sure I'd lover to be friends my names Candy...ummmmm....Candy aoyama"  
  
"Aoyama...?"  
  
"Uh.... yes" candy relied  
  
"OMIGOSH! YOUR RELATED TO AOYAMA-KUN!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ichigo screamed!  
  
"Uh...i...am...?" candy said confused  
  
Ichigo never heard what she said she just grabbed candy by the hand and started to run.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: sorry it's short I had to hurry and I didn't have time to make it real long so you' know well I hope you enjoyed my fic! I'll update as soon as I can I can't tell you when but I can tell you it should be soon! By the way sorry if there is any grammar mistakes! 

Daisuke-Fan-Gurl


	2. Mew Mew number six…?

A/N: hello ppls! I'm back for yet another chappie! Thank you oh so much BlueWingsFairy! I really appreciated your review! And don't worry you won't have to kill Kish because I'm starting on the chapter this minute! Well thanks you all who are going to review to me in the future! Sorry I guess I should start on the story!!! Well see ay at the end of the chappie!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fic that Reiko Yoshida, and Mai Ikumi created! All I own is Candy (kish's little sis) and the idea for this story!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 2: Mew Mew number six...?  
  
_'Omigosh! I don't know who this girl is...and who aoyama-kun? I just said that because it was the first word that popped into my head...oh no I'm into it! Big time to!'_ Candy though as Ichigo dragged her down the hallway.  
  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" Ichigo cried, "YOUR RELATED TO AOYAMA-KUN!!!!!!!!"  
  
As Ichigo shouted this more and more girls turned and followed Ichigo till practically the whole school was following her.  
  
Masaya had been standing in the hallway talking to his fellow friends in the kendo club when he saw Ichigo running dragging a girl behind her.  
  
Masaya blinked twice and looked again.  
  
'Why is there a crowd of girls chasing Ichigo...?' Masaya pondered  
  
Ichigo smiled a happy smile as she stopped in front of Masaya, "aoyama-kun is it true...?" Ichigo asked  
  
Masya stared at Ichigo confused, "is what true Ichigo?" by this time the whole school was standing behind Ichigo.  
  
"That this girl, Candis Aoyama is related to you...?" Ichigo asked  
  
Candy jerked her hand from Ichigo's grasp, "I **DO NOT** know this boy you call aoyama-kun, just because my last name is Aoyama does **NOT** mean that I am related to him! Do you people have any brains? Jeez...I will be going to my class now and I do wish that you all just **LEAVE ME ALONE**!" Candy glared at all that where standing behind and in front of her.  
  
"She speaks the truth...I have never seen her before and we most defiantly are not related." Masaya stated.  
  
While Candy walked past Masaya she sent him a hard cold glare.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------During Class--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Candy tapped her pen.  
  
She was bored to death she had learned all this in her alien school when she was six.  
  
How dumb where these humans...?  
  
"Candis Aoyama what does pie equal...?" The teacher asked from the front of the room  
  
Candy rolled her eyes, "3.14"  
  
"Very good, now if you are going to roll your eyes at me young lady I think you might have a reason...? Am I right...?"  
  
"Yes you are right Ms. Niwa I am only bored since I learned this when I was six so If you do care can we move on to some actual work...? I mean no offense to this class but this is really easy I mean a six year old could do this I mean what does pie equal...? No one knows the answer! So we just say it equals 3.14! So I am going to leave this school and go home seeing this is my last period and I have already completed my work...goodbye Ms. Niwa," Candy said as she walked out the door.  
  
The class stared in amazement no one had _**EVER**_ done that to a teacher.  
  
"Well...I...I'll call your mother to night young lady!" the teacher yelled but Candy was long gone.  
  
Candy sighed.  
  
She wanted more than ever to be back in her space ship bugging her brother Kish...to bad he wasn't there...even though she teased him and always made him look like a dork...she truly loved him as her brother. Candy had been so busy walking she hadn't notice that she had walked to the park. She smiled. The park was so beautiful. Candy spotted a bench and quickly sat in it.  
  
She smelled the air.  
  
It was so...Fresh...she smirked, "I wish this would have been like this when I was born..."  
  
Candy smiled and closed her eyes before she new it she was asleep.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ichigo sighed.  
  
She had wanted to be friends with that new girl so badly...  
  
But...  
  
She had to go and assume that she was related to aoyama-kun and wreck their friendship.  
  
"Onee-san.... is everything alright...?" pudding asked as she balanced to plates on sticks  
  
"Oh quite alright pudding just thinking.... really" Ichigo said no really caring what she said...to tell the truth she really was bummed  
  
"Everyone to the back! Ryou wants a word with us!" Zakuro called from the kitchen  
  
Ichigo sighed and followed pudding into the kitchen along with lettuce and mint.  
  
Once everyone was in the room Ryou sat down and said, "you'know how I told you that there was only five of you...?"  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
"well I was wrong...there's a six Mew Mew" Ryou finished  
  
_**"AS SIXTH ON?"**_ everyone shouted in surprise  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: DONE! Hehe sorry I had to leave a cliffy! And like last time I don't know when I'll be able to update since my time on the computer is limited so ya! Well I'm glad that I'm finally getting around to writing a Tokyo mew mew fic! Well till next time!  
  
Daisuke-Fan-Gurl 


	3. Being A Fake

A/N: I'm glad that some ppl are enjoying my story it makes me so happy! Well I noticed that on my computer that it wouldn't let me go to the second chapter so I though that maybe that happened to other ppl...but I dunno! But I guess ya'll have heard enough from me so I guess I'll start the ficcy! on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fic that Reiko Yoshida, and Mai Ikumi created! All I own is Candy (kish's little sis) and the idea for this story!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 3: Being A "Fake"  
  
"WAKE UP YOU LITTLE BRAT!" a voice yelled from behind Candy  
  
Candy's eyes shot open as she turned around and energy ball in her hand. She sweat dropped as the energy ball disappeared when she saw it was only kish. She slanted her eyes and calmly asked  
  
"What do you want...Kish?" she said in a cold tone  
  
Kish smirked, "**I** don't **WANT** anything...Pie just sent me here to tell you that you should get to getting some information."  
  
Candy's eye twitched, "well...tell pie I said that I will get the information at my own pace...and if he has a problem...tell him...that he can get the information **BY HIS SELF**!"  
  
Kish sweat dropped, "I knew you where going to say that..."  
  
"**NO ONE** ASKED **YOU**!!!!!!" she yelled  
  
Kish slanted his eyes, "fine fine..."  
  
"Just.... GET AWAY FROM ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled  
  
Kish rolled his eyes and was about leave...  
  
"**_RIBBION STAWBERRY SURPRISE_**!"  
  
A ball of light hit Kish right in a stomach sending him flying into a tree.  
  
Candy's eyes widened as Kish hit the tree...she was speech less...this was all her fault.  
  
Mew Ichigo landed beside Candy, and turned to her  
  
"Don't be afraid Candy we're here to help-" Ichigo was cut off by a huge Kirema Anima slashing her in the face.  
  
Candy was so confused she just dropped to the ground and did the only thing she could think of, "**STOP**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled as a red light shot from her  
  
---------------------------------Before------------------------------------- ------------  
  
As the five girls stared at Ryou he nodded.  
  
Lettuce smiled, "that great now we'll have a new friend"  
  
Pudding jumped up and down, "YAY!"  
  
Mint snorted and looked Ryou right in the eye, "so cut to the chase ho is it...?"  
  
Ryou was about reply when Keiichiro walked in to the room and said, "Please come it's an emergency, and alien has been spotted in the park.  
  
The girls nodded and ran out the back door of café mew mew.  
  
------------------------------Present--------------------------------------- --------------  
  
As a red light shot from Candy's body a fox tail and fox ears appeared on her followed buy red pants and a red tube top as the red light dimmed she opened her eyes and shouted, "**_RED BELL BELL_**" and a red circle appeared in her hand. She held it up and pointed at the Kirema Anima and shouted, " **_RIBBION CANDY SHOT_**!"  
  
As fast as a bullet the light hit the Kirema Anima causing it to turn back into a regular squirrel  
  
All the mew mews stared at Candy and said together, "your the sixth mew mew"  
  
Candy just smirked. They though she was one of them. It was exactly as she and planed.  
  
Kish smirked to as he disappeared.  
  
All five girls surrounded Candy. Telling her they where so happy she was one of them.

Candy smiled weakly.

they where telling her they where her friends and saying such nice things.

No one....had ever said nice things to her.

ever....

" come on! we gotta show you where your gonna be working from now on!" ichigo shouted

everyone else nodded. by this time everyone had returned to ther're normal form.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
A/N: I know this chapter was cheesy but it was all I could think of...writer block! Well it'll get better I promise! I'll try to update tomorrow if I can! Sorry that this chapter was short! T.T well I'll see you all in the next chapter!


	4. Different Feelings

A/N: Ok's! This is the 4th chapter! Yay! I never thought that I would get this far! I'm so glad I did though! Thank you again all the people who supported me in my fic! Although few have reviewed to my story I will continue it cuz I myself think it is pretty good! Well anyways I guess you all would like me to start the fic already so I will!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything Mia Ikumi or Reiko Yoshida created all I own is Candy (Kish's little sis) and the idea for this story!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: Different Feelings  
  
Ichigo handed Candy the same work outfit as hers but only Candy's was black and white. Candy smiled a fake smile and took it from Ichigo's grasp. She walked into the girls' bathroom of the café. Candy carefully took her school uniform off and slipped the caf's uniform on. After she was dressed and ready to go Candy walked out of the bathroom and back over to Ichigo.  
  
Ichigo smiled, "what do you need Candy?"  
  
"Where will I be working?" Candy asked coldly  
  
Ichigo blinked, _'why is she being so...so rude to me?'_ Ichigo though as she mentally groaned  
  
"_**HELLO? ICHIGO**_?" Candy said as she raised her voice  
  
"Huh? Oh...sorry candy...you'll be helping lettuce serve the food to the costumers" Ichigo said as she looked down and walked away  
  
'_Jeez...earthlings are **really** slow! I asked her one...ONE question and it took her forever to reply! MAN! I hate these humans...I wish I could be back on the space ship with Kish, Pie, and...tart..._' Candy thought as she walked to the kitchen. Once inside the kitchen Candy was greeted by Zakuro who handed her a slice of cheesecake. (Yum!)  
  
Candy sighed, "and which table will I be bringing this to...?"  
  
Zakuro glared at Candy, "Table 34" Zakuro said coldly  
  
Candy carried the cheesecake to Table 34 but when she got there the seats where empty. Candy looked to the kitchen door only to see Zakuro smirk. Candy frowned she had been out smarted by a pathetic human? As she sat down Candy felt someone put their hand on her shoulder she turned around quickly to see who it was.  
  
She sighed  
  
It was only Lettuce. Lettuce smiled gently at Candy and sat down beside her.  
  
"Don't worry Candy-san, Zakuro-san is like that to everyone you'll get used to it." Lettuce said as she obviously had seen the whole thing.  
  
Candy smiled at lettuce; "thank you" was all Candy said as she walked back over toward the kitchen. Soon as candy was one-meter away form the kitchen she realized what she had just said and stopped right in her tracks.  
  
_'Did I just...say thank you...? To...a human nun the less...'_ Candy wondered as she stood in front of the kitchen door. Candy mentally hit herself for actually accepting human. How could she be nice to a...a human? The very species that was killing the beautiful earth...? Her enemy... how could she? Candy dropped her cheesecake and ran out the door of the café.  
  
Ichigo looked over at the door only to see candy run out the door.  
  
'_Hmmm...I wonder what is wrong with her...'_ Ichigo wondered as she held a piece of pie. Ichigo shrugged it off. She guessed that candy just went out for a breath of fresh air. Lettuce on the other hand was very worried about her.  
  
"Ichigo-san do you know what is wrong with Candy-san...?" lettuce asked as she approached Ichigo.  
  
Ichigo smile, "I'm sure she's ok she probably just went out for some fresh air...don't worry lettuce-san! Here if you want I'll go check in her! Ok?"  
  
Lettuce nodded, "yes please go check on her..."  
  
Ichigo nodded and headed out the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Candy ran all the way to the park where she had last seen Kish. She sat down on the very bench where she had sat earlier that day and leaned forward; she cupped her hands over her face and she cried, she cried fir everything that had gone wrong in her life she cried because she didn't understand why she was being nice to these...these humans...and the thing she was cried the most over...was her parents death.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------Flashback ------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"You have dishonored me by helping those horrible humans! For this you must pay! You will be executed in front of your own children's eyes!" Deep blue cried as he held up is hand.  
  
Candy's eyes widened as deep blue struck her and Kish's Parents over and over again. Tears streamed from her eyes as he slashed their heads off. One deep blue was done Candy's mother head rolled in front of her creating a pool of blood. Candy was so horrified by the sight her ran to Kish and hugged him burring her face in side his chest crying for all she had jus lost. Kish hugged her back tightly his own tears streamed down his face.  
  
Deep blue glared at the two children, "You best obey me or your parent fate will be yours..." with this said deep blue walked away his fingers dripping of their parents blood.  
  
"K-kish...yo-you w-won't le-let anything lik-like that happen t-to me or y- you ri-right...?" Candy asked still hugging Kish tight.  
  
Kish hugged candy tighter, "no...I'll never let anyone lay one finger on you...never...now...lets go home..." At this Kish got up helping his sister up also.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------End Flashback-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Kish..." Candy murmured through her tears. Candy stood up wiping away her tears when she heard a snarling behind her. She turned around quickly to see a giant dog behind her and on top of it was Kish.  
  
"Did you call my name...?" he asked leaning forward, "hey Candy yo been crying... you weakling?"  
  
Candy glared at Kish, "NO!" candy screamed, "and why are you here anyways...?"  
  
Kish closed his eyes, "Pie sent me...he said he wants me to attack you and you to pretend that you are fighting me! So lets get started!" Kish said as he jumped of the kirema anima and floated in the air.  
  
"_**MEW CANDY METAMORPHOSIS**_!" Candy screamed as a red light surrounded her. In a second candy had transformed into Mew candy.  
  
"_**RED BELL BELL**_!" Mew Candy screamed as her weapon appeared in her hand. The kirema anima charged at Candy, but Candy dodged and ran around the back.  
  
"**_RIBBION CAN_**-" candy was cut off by a kirema anima slashing her in the face. Candy fell to the floor in shock. In an instant the giant kirema anima dog had her paw pinning Candy down. Candy closed her eyes and waited for it to bit her. But the next thing she new she heard some one shouting.  
  
"HEY YOU OVER SIZED MONSTER! YOU'LL PAY FOR HURTING MY FRIEND!" Mew Ichigo screamed as she ran up behind the kirema anima.  
  
"**_RIBBION STAWBERRY CHECK_**!" Mew Ichigo scream as a pink light shot from her weapon turning the kirema anima hat was pinning candy down back into a regular dog. The other kirema anima snuck up behind Mew Ichigo and was about to strike her when Candy jumped to her feet.  
  
"_**RIBBION CANDY SHOT**_!" Candy screamed as a red bullet like light shot at the kirema anima turning it back into a normal dog as well.  
  
Kish smirked as he flew down and snuck up behind Ichigo. Turning her around he kissed her smack dab on the lips.  
  
Ichigo's eyes widen as she tried to hit Kish. Kish started to laugh and slowly disappeared into the air.  
  
Candy and Ichigo both transformed back into their regular human forms. Candy walked over to Ichigo and said  
  
"Hey...ummmm...Ichigo...sorry about being rude to you...I guess I never really gave you a chance...and well I'm sorry..."  
  
Ichigo smile, "it's ok...we can still be friends" Ichigo said smiling.  
  
Candy nodded and they both started to walk back to the café.  
  
_'Maybe...maybe these humans aren't so bad...'_ candy thought as she closed her eyes and enjoyed her first feeling of friendship.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: -Sniff- this chapter was kinda sad...poor Kish and candy! T.T well anyways I guess I tries to make this chapter the best I could since my last chapter wasn't all that great! I tried to kinda show how Kish and candy grew up... and I also always wonder where Kish's parents where you 'know what I mean... well I'll try to get the next chapter up soon! If I don't complete this story before august 16th then after that date it'll be kinda hard for me to update since school will be starting and I'll have a lot of work to do in the eight grade seeing I'm in above grade so! I do hope I will finish before then! Well plez review and if you have any Idea that might make my story better plez tell me! I'm running out of ideas fast!  
  
Daisuke-Fan-Gurl


	5. Realization

A/N: hi! I'm back for my 5th chapter I hope that you all enjoyed my last chapter! I worked really hard on it, took me till 12:00 p.m. to finish is so sorry if the grammar and spelling isn't good I was half asleep T.T well anyways thanks BlueWingsFairy, kish's wife, and all the other who reviewed! I'm not quite sure how or when I'm going to finish this fic so plez bear with me...since I really don't have a plot for this chapter it might take awhile to update...plus I have no clue what this chapter will end up being about so I guess I'll just go with the flow. Anyways I guess I'm making this authors note a little long so I'll get right to the point! Once I finish this fic I will be putting up a fic all about kish's past and about why he like Ichigo so much I have no idea what I am going to call this fic so just keep a look out for it by the end of this fic I should have though of a name for it well! On with the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything Mia Ikumi or Reiko Yoshida created all I own is Candy (Kish's little sis) and the idea for this story!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 5: Realization  
  
Candy grabbed a broom from the supplies closet in the far corner of the café and quickly started to clean up the cheesecake crumbs for the cheesecake she had dropped earlier. Once she was done cleaning up Candy walked out the front door of the Café and locked it. She walked behind the Café where no one was watching and returned to her alien form jumping into the air disappearing and reappearing inside the space ship. Candy walked into her room and sat down on the floor just as Kish walked in.  
  
"Oh look who's back! _'Mew Candy'_ " Kish remarked  
  
Candy glared at Kish, "whatever Kish just go and do your normal stupid stuff and leave me alone"  
  
"Oooooooooooooooh I'm so scared" Kish said as he pretended to shiver  
  
Candy Death Glare at Kish, "ok fine! I'll just go tell pie you kissed a human"  
  
Kish eyes widened, "you wouldn't..."  
  
Candy got up and walked out the door shouting behind her, "I _**WOULD**_!"  
  
Kish began to panic as Candy turned the corner.  
  
'_Man Kish is such an idiot! He really thinks I would tell on him! Man he's suck a sucker!'_ Candy though as she turned the corner and was about to enter the main room of the space ship when she heard Pie and Deep Blue talking.  
  
"Master I have sent Candy to earth to pretend to be a _Mew Mew_ she has done a very good job so far...master should I order her to kill the Mew Mew's now or later?" Pie Said as he bowed  
  
The screen was complete black except for a white light in the middle; as it glowed brighter Deep Blue began to speck, "Tell her to do it now...and if she doesn't listen...kill Kish ...then we shall see how she reacts..."  
  
Pie smirked and bowed, "yes sir..."  
  
At this the screen was totally black and Pie walked over to the man computer frame and held up the speaker, "Candy please report to the main control room"  
  
Candy took a step back she was terrified...kill...the Mew Mew's...but....but as much as she hated to admit it...they where her friends and she wouldn't kill them...but if she didn't kill them...Kish would die...and he was family...  
  
'_ I've gotta do something...but what can I do...?'_ Candy though then an idea came to her, _' I'm gonna need Kish's help! I gotta find him'  
_  
Candy ran down the hallway of the space ship toward Kish's room. Once she reached his room she busted through the door only to see pie standing there to greet her.  
  
"P-Pie..."she said stuttering  
  
"Hello Candy looking for Kish are you...?" Pie said as he took a step closer to Candy  
  
"Y-Yes" was all she managed to get out  
  
Pie smirked, "I know you befriended the Mew Mew's that's why I trapped Kish in a time chamber and unless you kill the Mew Mew's...he dies" Pie said as he closed the door, "Oh...and Deep Blue is very impatient so you better make it a fast choice..."  
  
Candy fell to her knees tears streaming down her face, _'why...why...is this happening to me...?'  
_  
Candy went and lied down on the cold floor in her room and cried herself to sleep waiting for the next day to come...the day when she would make...the biggest choice in her whole life.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: OK! Sorry this chapter was so short! I had to hurry because my brother wanted on the computer so he could play his game Half-Life or whatever! Well I'm glad I finished my 5th chapter! And I have a plot for the ending of this fic! I hope you all will enjoy the rest of this fic well! Till the next chapter!  
  
Daisuke-Fan-Gurl


	6. Caught!

A/N: here I am for the 6th chapter! Sorry about the last chapter being so short! I was in a big hurry since my bro wanted on to play his game! Gomen! Also I though you all should know that in this fic Masaya knows Ichigo is a mew mew! Well I guess I'll start the fic since I have nothing better to say!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything Mia Ikumi or Reiko Yoshida created all I own is Candy (Kish's little sis) and the idea for this story!

* * *

Chapter 6: Caught!  
  
Candy walked into her first period classroom, she was in no mood for school, in fact she didn't even feel like being alive. She just wanted to drop dead so that everyone could be happier...the Mew Mews would be safe...Kish would be safe...the world would be a better place...with out her.  
  
_' I'm so pathetic...Kish tries so hard to protect me...and I have to go and befriend a human...and in return for my actions...Kish will die'_ candy thought as she fought back tears. Just them and hand appeared on Candy's shoulders, Candy turned around to see Ichigo's cheery face.  
  
Candy frowned, "hello...."  
  
"What with the long face for Candy...?" Ichigo asked with a concerned look on her face.  
  
"Uh...oh nothing...just thinking" Candy said putting on a fake smile.  
  
Ichigo eyed her suspiciously, "are you sure your alright...?"  
  
Candy nodded, "I think I just feel sick...that's all...I think...I'll go to the...nurse..."  
  
Ichigo frowned, "well ok then...see you in class..."  
  
Candy nodded and walked toward the nurse's office and when Ichigo was no longer looking Candy ran out the to front door of the school, once she reached the outside she ran to the park beside the kendo gym and sat down in the bench. Candy was so confused she started to cry, she didn't want to kill the Mew Mew's but...she also didn't want Kish to die.... she was so utterly confused.  
  
"Why...why is my family cursed...?" Candy asked herself through her tear, "I have to let Ichigo find out..." Candy said as she lowered her head  
  
"Find out what...?" a male voice said from behind Candy.  
  
Candy turned around on the bench to see Masaya standing behind her.  
  
"Uh...oh...hi Masaya..." Candy said trying to act normal.  
  
"Don't act like you don't know anything...what did you mean by I have to let Ichigo find out...?" Masaya asked as he narrowed his eyes  
  
"Nothing...really...." Candy said almost in a whisper  
  
"I know your hiding something!" Masaya said as he grabbed Candy's arm squeezing it, "Now tell me!"  
  
"Alright fine..." Candy said her eyes turning a deep red as a white light emitted form her body. Once the lighted faded Candy in her alien form was the only thing to be seen.  
  
Masaya stared wide eyed at Candy, 'Y-you're an...an alien..."  
  
Candy nodded as she landed in the ground, "yes...I was sent here to kill Ichigo and all the other mew mew's...but now I have befriended them...and I di not wish to harm them...but if I don't my only living relative will die...." Candy said at the last part trailing off  
  
Masaya glared at candy, "don't you **DARE** hurt Ichigo..." Masaya said as he held up his arms in defense  
  
Candy sighed and returned to her human form, "don't worry I have different plans.... I'm going to ask the mew mew's for their help to rescue my brother I would never want to hurt the Mew's Mews...."  
  
Masaya lower his arms and looked Candy right in the eye and signed, "very well but you must tell them your secret today!" with this Masaya walked off  
  
Candy sighed...she did not want to see how her friend would react...  
  
Candy walked all the way to Café Mew Mew, as she walked in she signed and look at all her friends and comrades in battle, "Guys...I have something to tell you...."

* * *

A/N: am I evil or what...? Sorry! I just had to stop here and leave a cliffy for all the reviewers! Well this story should be ending soon so thank you to all who reviewed! I'd also like to say that I have had fun while I've been writing this story and that I hope my next story is a little bit better in the way I write it! Gomen! I would have made this story a LOT longer except the fact that I am a very busy person and I barely have time to update so I make my chapter short! Well the seventh chapter should be up in one to two days! See ya in the next chappie!  
  
Daisuke-Fan-Gurl


	7. The Rescue Group

A/N: I AM SO SORRY!!! i haven't been updateing! school kinda got in the way T.T i am so sorry! Thank you everyone who reveiwed! it really inspires me ot write more!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Mia Ikumi or Reiko Yoshida created all I own is Candy (Kish's little sis) and the idea for this story!

* * *

Chapter 7: the rescue group

Candy looked at the ground as she walked into Café Mew Mew, She really didn't want to tell her friends she was really and alien, an enemy, someone sent to kill them. Did she really want them to help? To get them involved? Her precious friends? Tears began to form in Candy's eyes filled with tears of anger for Deep blue, first he'd killed her parents...and now....

Kish...

Ichigo's happy face suddenly appeared in candy's face, "candy? Candy why are you crying?"

Candy looked Ichigo right in the face tears rolled slowly down her cheeks, "I...I n-need to talk to a-all th-the Mew M-ews..."

Ichigo now obviously confused ran off to fetch everyone, somehow she even managed to get Mint to come, and she sent for Ryou, "I...I have something to tell you all...I'm not a mew mew...in fact I'm not even human...I was sent by deep blue to kill all of you...but...I'm afraid deep blue sent the wrong person...because ya'll are my friends and I do not wish to harm you all in anyway...but if I don't kill ya'll my brother, Kish will die, he is my only family left so he is very important to me...and so I am asking you all...please...please help me save my brother...I'll do **_ANYTHING_**...."

The Mew Mew's stared at her in shock, Candy was an **_Alien_**? She was Kish's **_sister_**, and she was sent to kill **_them_**? Ryou stepped forward, "why should we believe you? If you really are an alien why should we follow you? For all we know we could be following you to our doom" Candy fell to her knees tears pouring out of her eyes, 'please...please...you _have _to believe me...you're my only hope..."

Ichigo bent down and looked at Candy, "I believe you are telling the truth...and I'll help you"

"I will to" lettuce said as she stepped forward

"She seems to be telling the truth..." Zakuro said as she too stepped forward

Mint sighed, "She interrupted my evening tea, but family is important...so...I'll go"

"Me to na no da!" pudding said as she jumped up and down.

Candy smiled through her tears, "thank you all... you really are my friends"

"You bet!" everyone said at the same time.

"Uh....na no da! How are we gonna get there?" Pudding asked

Candy snapped her fingers and a white light engulfed all the mew mews, a second later they reappeared on the alien ship, "This way" Candy waved her hand a motioned for the them to follow her, "this way leads to where they are holding kish, but we might want to transform first..."

"RIGHT!"

"MEW MEW CANDY METAMORPHOSIS" a flash of red light consumed candy's body as she began to transform.

"MEW MEW STRAWBERYY METAMORPHOSIS" a flash of pink light consumed Ichigo's body as she began to transform.

"MEW MEW LETTUCE METAMORPHOSIS" a flash of green light consumed Lettuce's body as she began to transform.

"MEW MEW MINT METAMORPHOSIS" a flash of blue light consumed Mint's body as she began to transform.

"MEW MEW ZAKURO METAMORPHOSIS" a flash of purple light consumed Zakuro's body as she began to transform.

"MEW MEW PUDDING METAMORPHOSIS" a flash of yellow light consumed Pudding's body as she began to transform.

"Alright lets go kick some deep blue ass"

* * *

A/N: OKIES! Done with 7th chapter! Yay for me! Sorry it was so short but it's the day before Halloween and they have a haunted house I REEEEALLY want to go to so I had to make the chapter short! Gomen! Well the next chapter should be up soon! Also the next chapter will probably the last chapter! And...

HAPPY HALLOWEEN!


	8. Final Resolution

A/N: ok! This WILL be the final chapter! YAAY! I really hope you all like the ending! Well I shouldn't keep you all in suspense so with out and further delay on with the fic!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fic that Reiko Yoshida, and Mai Ikumi created! All I own is Candy (kish's little sis) and the idea for this story!

* * *

Chapter 8: Final Resolution

All six Mew Mew's traveled through the long dark hallways of the alien ships only to hear whispers from Candy telling them witch direction to go, candy paused an looked around, "kish's aura is come from down that hall, we should hurry they will kill him the minute they find out I have betrayed them"

Ichigo power walked till she caught up with Candy, "So you and Kish are.... close?"

Candy nodded, "Yes very...close"

Ichigo paused and blushed slightly, "Does he...does he ever talk about...me?"

Candy covered her mouth, and TRIED not to laugh, "you better believe it, he's always _Ichigo this Ichigo that I love Ichigo. _Why? You like him"

Ichigo Blushed really bad at this point, "well I guess you could say we are...friends"

Candy smiled, "I'm very thankful that you ball decided to help me...it meant a lot..."

Ichigo smiled, "Your welcome!"

Candy's eyes widen as a purple disc like object started to fly toward her, Candy had just enough time to yell, "Everyone take cover!!!!"

Two dark figure were now visible at the end of the hallway, the first to speak had a very high voice obviously tart, "Look who's back it's Kish's little brat sister...and...oh...what's this? She brought some friends along."

Pie Smirked, "So you _did _betray us you little brat"

Candy smirked, "So what if I did? You were never my friends! I only had ONE friend! And that was Kish! Why should I follow THE man who killed my parents? WHY?!"

Candy ran toward Pie and held out her round orb and shouted, "RIBBION CANDY SHOOOOOOOT!" a bullet of red light shot form her orb and cut Pie on the shoulder.

Pie cursed the he smirked as he snapped and Kish appeared in a floating blue bubble.

Candy stared wide-eyed at Kish, he had cuts all over hit body and he looked barley alive, "Ki-K-Kish?" candy stammered

Tart smirked, "Yeah and if you don't surrender he dies"

Candy fell to her knees.

Ichigo stepped in front of Candy, "We will **_not _**surrender to hopeless barbarians like ya'll!"

Candy looked up tears streaming down her cheeks, she was _SO_ confused, she had no idea what to do, what _COULD_ she do? Ichigo bent down to where she was eye level with Candy, "we **_will_** save your brother but we need **_your _**help...ok?" Candy nodded as she stood up.

Ichigo turned to face all the girls, "alright girls she are going to combine all of our powers!"

Everyone nodded and held up their hands and shouted, "RIBBION BELL BELL STRAWBERRY CANDY SURPRISE!" a whirl of pink, red, green, purple, yellow, and blue Wrapped around the blue ball that held Kish.

The ball burst open letting the injured Kish fall right into Candy's arms, which with Kish's weight she fell to the ground, but of course, she was to happy to care.

All the girls huddled around Kish and Candy, and to everyone's pleasure Kish slowly opened his eyes...

Candy smiled and hugged him, "KISH I'M SO GLAD YOUR OK!!!!!!!"

Kish smiled and hugged Candy back, "Yeah...Me to...."

Candy turned to Ichigo, "Ichigo is it ok...well...i...mean...maybe we could...live with you?

Ichigo smiled, "sure..."

Candy smiled, "OK! I'll teleport us all back!"

Candy smiled and snapped her fingers and in a flash they were right in front of Café mew mew.

"Well I guess are destiny will revel it's self to us one day..." Candy said as everyone walked into the Café.

THE END!

* * *

A/N: I know! I know! Sucky ending T.T sorry but it was the only thing I could think of :) well I really enjoyed writing this fic! An I'm glad a lot of people like it! :) also I would like to thank every single one of my reviewers!

Elfin Kagome – that's cool! I was gonna be Riku for Halloween but I changed my mind! XD

Runaway Kid-RK – sorry about the grammar mistakes! I'll try better when I'm editing it!

Konishie – thank you for the cookies!! And no this isn't a Kish Ichigo story but my other story Prince Kish is.

Kute-Anime-Girl – thank for you encouragement! 

BlueWingsFairy – Thank for the many many treats!

Shaman queen lee – thank you for your support!

Trunks13grl – thanks Meghan!

GenkiAnimeGurl – thank you I'm glad you thought my story was unique!!

EternalFluffy – thank you!

Kish's wife – thank you! And i'm glad you thought it was a cute story!

Kisshu-luver - :D thank you I really hope you enjoyed my story! And yes HAUNTED HOUSES DO ROCK! 


End file.
